


nothing's ever made sense til you were next to me

by manesalex



Series: Next to Me [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael Guerin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Shameless Smut, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Alex Manes, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex wake up together.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Next to Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830961
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	nothing's ever made sense til you were next to me

Michael wakes to Alex Manes warm and safe in his arms. Alex is facing him, long fingers combing through his curls gently. Michael wants to press into his hand like a cat, but he doesn’t.

Alex stills when he realizes Michael is awake, starting to draw his hand away.

Michael is barely awake, but he instantly grabs Alex’s hand, bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Alex’s eyes are wide with surprise, but he doesn’t pull away. “Is this okay?” Michael asks carefully for confirmation.

“Are you sure you want…?” The question breaks Michael’s heart. He hates the thought that he ever made Alex think he doesn’t want him. But he knows he did. He _tried_ to.

“Alex, I want everything with you. I want us to end up together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he lays it all out, just hoping Alex wants the same thing. He thinks he does. “So, yeah,” he looks Alex up and down as best as he can with the sheets in the way. “I _want_.”

He waits as Alex processes what he says, sees how, at first, he seems like he wants to argue with Michael, sees him consider all the possibilities before finally saying, “I want that too.”

Michael just beams at him for a moment before his grin turns wicked, “But, right now, I want you to fuck me.”

To his surprise, Alex laughs. If it were anyone else, maybe Michael would be offended, but he loves that sound. He doesn’t hear it often enough.

“Is that a yes?” Michael asks hopefully, only slightly teasing.

And then Alex is smiling at him and moving closer, pressing him into the bed, moving on top of him. “I love you, Michael,” Alex says fondly, with a smile, moments before his lips find Michael’s.

Michael is lost in Alex’s kiss, his touch, the way Alex licks into his mouth, the way one of his hands settles in Michael’s hair while the other traces down his chest.

Michael instantly spreads his legs, encouraging Alex to move in close and he does, the hard press of his cock so close to Michael’s own eliciting a groan from his lips.

“We’re gonna need lube, you know,” Alex smiles against his jaw, lips already on the move, teeth gently nipping at skin and then soothing it with his tongue.

Michael’s already struggling to think, overwhelmed and surrounded by Alex. But he remembers and reaches out for his bag with his mind, trying to picture the zipper moving. “Give me a minute,” he manages as Alex’s hand reaches his boxers, sliding beneath the elastic.

Michael whines as Alex’s hand wraps around his cock, touch light and teasing. But he still manages to float the lube next to Alex, who smiles when he sees this.

“Were you planning this, Guerin?” he asks, sounding amused.

“I was hoping we’d- _fuck_ ,” a twist of Alex’s wrist cuts off all of his thoughts.

“Good boy,” Alex says and Michael would almost be embarrassed at the way he thrusts up into Alex’s hand at the praise.

Michael’s hands slide underneath the back of Alex’s t-shirt, in search of warm, smooth skin, “Take this off?” he asks, tugging at the shirt.

Alex just grins at him, leaning back and lifting the t-shirt up, exposing golden skin and _muscles_ that make Michael’s mouth water.

Michael surges upward, desperate to get his lips and his tongue on that gorgeous skin.

Alex laughs again with delight and Michael wants to keep making him laugh like that for the rest of his life.

“Fuck, I love you,” Michael pulls away to smile at him.

Alex just looks at him with wonder in his eyes. Like he can’t quite believe he’s hearing it. It only makes Michael wish he had said it sooner. Maybe they both knew, but Alex has always deserved to hear it.

And then, after a moment, Alex leans in, touch gentle, pressing Michael against the bed, guiding his boxers off.

Michael presses his hips against Alex’s hand instinctively, but Alex just tosses his boxers to the side and grabs the lube.

“Are you sure this is-”

“Fuck, yes, Alex,” Michael answers quickly. It’s been too long,

He tries to wait patiently while Alex coats his fingers with lube, but the instant his fingers start to circle Michael’s hole, Michael’s hips are moving involuntarily, trying to get more.

Alex simply shushes him, pressing him down with one hand and _fuck_ it’s hot how easily Alex can hold him in place.

Alex takes his time and Michael struggles to hold himself still as Alex slowly presses one finger inside of him, just moving it in and out, getting deeper with each thrust.

“Alex, _please_ ,” Michael can’t help but whine. He needs so much more.

Alex shushes him before saying, “I’m trying to make this good for you.”

Michael wants to argue that this is _Alex_ and he’s always been more than _good_ for Michael. No one else could compare. In so many ways. But he tries to stay still and let Alex take his time.

He tries to be patient while Alex eases another finger into him, slowly scissoring them before sliding them in and out. But, when Alex curls his fingers slightly, pressing against Michael’s prostate, any control or restraint he was holding onto is gone.

Michael desperately rocks his hips against Alex’s hand. And Alex moves with him, fucking him with his fingers, pressing against Michael’s prostate with each thrust until Michael’s fingers are digging into the sheets and he’s desperately chasing that sensation.

He’s so close to the edge he can practically taste it when Alex’s mouth closes around his cock. Michael cries out as he comes, Alex swallowing it all down.

He reaches for Alex moments later, “I’m sorry I couldn’t-”

“You think I didn’t enjoy that?” Alex asks, one perfect eyebrow raised.

Michael only waits until he’s caught his breath before he presses Alex against the bed, giving him a questioning look as his hands find the edge of Alex’s boxer briefs.

Alex nods at Michael, giving him his permission, and Michael practically tears them off of him, reaching for the lube. He may have come already, but he meant what he said. He wants to feel Alex inside of him.

He coats Alex’s length with lube and then asks, “Is this okay?” as he’s already positioned himself.

“Fuck, Michael, yes,” Alex replies.

Michael doesn’t hesitate before he guides Alex inside of him. He’s still so sensitive and he feels almost _too_ full, but it’s so good.

Michael starts to move, slowly at first, until Alex’s strong hands find his hips and he starts to thrust up into Michael with the limited leverage he has.

Michael whines as Alex hits his prostate dead on and, _oh fuck_ , it feels so good and he already feels himself getting hard again.

Alex seems to have noticed it too because he’s wrapping one hand around Michael’s length as he fucks up into him and Michael leans back just a bit until Alex is fucking him at the perfect angle. It’s too much and it’s not long before Michael is cursing as he comes again, collapsing against Alex’s chest.

Alex thrusts into him a few more times until he comes too, his strong arms wrapping around Michael and holding him close.

Michael wishes he could stay here, in Alex’s arms forever.

“I gotta say, that alien refractory period is really amazing,” Alex teases.

Michael laughs and presses a kiss against Alex’s sweaty skin. “So much for ‘going to that location first thing in the morning’, huh?”

“It can wait,” Alex replies, much to Michael’s surprise. “We don’t have to check out for a few more hours and I want to enjoy them.”

At that, Michael pulls away from him, reaching for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, sounding confused, rather than hurt, thankfully.

“Asking Isobel to extend our stay,” Michael replies. He types the request and hits send.

He’s surprised at how quickly Isobel replies with, ‘ _It went that well, huh?’_ followed by ‘ _Done.’_

He types back, ‘ _Thanks for meddling’_ , before setting his phone aside and returning to curl up in Alex’s arms.

Isobel may not have told him she planned it, but Michael is certain that his sister arranged for them to stay in a room with just one bed. And he’s going to make sure he finds a way to thank her properly when they return to Roswell. Maybe he’ll see about setting her up with Gregory.

He’s about to discuss the idea with Alex when Alex presses a kiss against his temple and pulls him closer. It can wait. He just wants to enjoy this for a while. Alex deserves that. And maybe he does too.


End file.
